Intoxicating Aromas
by Caressful Deceit
Summary: Tsuzuki's sweet tooth gets him into trouble once again...Will be R later. R+R please. *YAOI* Tsu/Hi/Mu *NEW CHAPTER UP... REVIEWS... REVIEWS R/R*
1. Windows 'n Wine

Intoxicating Aromas  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By Caressful Deceit  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
D/C I dont own all the beautiful characters of Yami no Matsuei... unfortunately, I dont make money out of this...  
  
*******************************  
  
"Muraki, don't touch me there! Hisoka says so..."  
  
"Oh... stop complaining... you know you want it..."  
  
"I'll tell on you... Hisoka won't like it..."  
  
"I'm not scared of him..."  
  
"I'll tell Tatsumi then!"   
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. "I'll get it..." Muraki left the room to answer the door.   
  
"How the hell did I end up in this mess anyway?" Tsuzuki tries to recall how in blazes he ended up in a room alone with the insane doctor. It was his sweet tooth.   
  
He was on patrol with Hisoka when his attention was caught by lunchbox by the bench. Hisoka told Tsuzuki to go by the bench and wait for him there while he bought some food for them. Of all the benches at the park, he just had to sit on the one with the lunchbox. He took off his trench coat and tried inhaling the sweet scent of the nature around him. He was curious as to what its contents were, so he opened it. Krispy Kreme donuts! He looked around and tried to see if the owner was around. It was dead quiet, so he decided to taste one of the donuts while waiting. "This shit is good!" he exclaimed aloud while shoving mouthfuls of the succulant pastries, eating all of it up.   
  
He was still hungry though. An aroma suddenly filled the air and he couldn't help but be made curious. He followed the scent on instinct, completely forgetting about Hisoka. He walked a good distance through the woods before reaching the source: a little two-storey house in a small clearing. Most SMART Shinigamis would think twice about entering the house, but not this one. He wasn't the smart one, so he followed the scent and went inside the house. He had enough decency to knock, but there was no answer. He went in anyway and spotted the source of the intoxicating aroma across the room. He sat down at the table and took a bite of the gorgeous apple cinnamon pie. He was delighted and indulged himself. Before he knew it, the pie was gone.   
  
Tsuzuki's curiosity got the better of him so he decided to look around the house. He then realized the fact that it was strange to find a house in the middle of the park. He found a flight of stairs leading up to a hallway with doors on either side and decided to 'investigate'. He went into the door on the left, and found dozens of roses inside; on the bed, the chair, the table and by the window. Creepy, but he went in and glanced at the small window. Suddenly, he jumped at the sensation he got from his vibrating cell phone. "Mmmmm..." He stood there pondering whether to answer it or not because of the sensual sensation he got.   
  
"Shit! Hisoka!" Tsuzuki fell trying to make his way around the bed when he spotted the figure. It came out of the shadows and bolted the door after closing it shut.  
  
*******************************  
  
"I have to get out of here... " Tsuzuki decided it was high time to let Muraki know that he wasn't the one to be played with. He had to get out and the fastest way would be through the window so he tried squeezing his way through.  
  
*******************************  
  
"MURAKI! You...Where's Tsuzuki? If you've done something to him again, I'll..." Hisoka bursts out, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.  
  
"You'll what? Hisoka, do you honestly think you're a match for me?" Muraki calmly slurred.  
  
"I'm warning you Muraki... If you touch one hair off of him..." The green-eyed empath threatened.  
  
"Well, if you want him so badly, follow me ..." Muraki suggested turning to go up the stairs.  
  
Hisoka didnt have any other choice. He found Tsuzuki's coat by the bench with a red rose on top of it and he knew Muraki was behind everything. Hisoka kept his distance as he was led up a narrow staircase. Muraki entered the room, stopped in his tracks, cocked a brow, and made a lopsided grin.  
  
"What? Why the grin Muraki? Is it becuse Tsuzuki was smart enough to escape your trap? Was he able to pull through like he always does? He doesn't quite fit in your plan does he?"  
  
"Au contaire, he fits perfectly... see for yourself..." Hisoka entered the room, followed the silver-haired doctor and stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What the... fuck... TSUZUKI CHAN!!! Muraki, you sick perverted bastard! Why I oughtta..."  
  
"Stop that pretty boy... you know you want him too. Besides, I didn't put him there..."  
  
"Shut up..." Hisoka shoved Muraki out of the way and went to Tsuzuki. Muraki went over to the dresser and poured wine in two glasses.   
  
"Are you ok? Tsuzuki! What in blazes are you thinking? What are you doing there? Why are you here in the first place? I told you to wait for me...bakeru."  
  
"I'm sorry Hisoka... but I was hungry and it smelled so good..." Tsuzuki whined.  
  
"I'll deal with you later. How stuck are you? I'm gonna try to get you out..."  
  
"Hisoka... have a drink with me..." Muraki said and held the glass out to him.   
  
*End Chapter 1*  
  
A/N Review to let me know you are reading. If no one reviews, I won't continue...so..please review if you read this. I realize Ive written "review" multiple times to stress my need for reviews. I thrive on reviews. ...reviews.....reviews...reviews.....REVIEW!!  
  
~~~Caressful Deceit~~~ 


	2. He's okay

Intoxicating Aromas  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
d/c=I do not own any of the sexy characters of Yamino Matsuei or any of the others that may be mentioned in this fic. Fic being the operative word. I don't make money out of this, so get off my case...  
  
Heres to the next episode of this quite unusual tandem of beautifully created men... read on if you dare...   
  
come to think of it, I do dare you...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you waiting for, boy? Don't worry, it isn't poisoned..." Muraki explained, still offering the glass.  
  
"What are you trying to pull? Since when did you decide to be so friendly? Stay away from us or I will be forced to subdue you..." Hisoka warned taking out a .45 calibre gun and pointing it straight at Muraki.  
  
"Now, now, there is no need for violence, is there? I've grown quite fond of you... Bon. That's what they call you, ne? I am only offering you a drink. A simple 'No' would have definitely made your point..." Muraki said before approaching Hisoka.   
  
"You know..." Muraki started, "Your eyes sparkle like jade crystals when you're agitated..."  
  
"What's your point?" Hisoka questioned, obviously annoyed. "I'm warning you Muraki, stay right where you are..."  
  
Muraki simply ignored the warning and stopped a few inches away from Hisoka, with the gun barrel touching his chest directly above his heart. "What are you waiting for? Why don't you shoot me?" Muraki asked, lightly brushing the back of his right hand against Hisoka's cheek.  
  
"I told you to stay away... I will shoot your black heart if you do not move away from us..." Hisoka snapped, trying to push the psychotic doctor back with his gun.  
  
"A little hostile now, aren't we? I see that you're tense, why don't you relax a little?" Muraki suggested.  
  
Hisoka didn't see it coming. Muraki had stuck a needle through his left arm and moved away from the shinigami before he realized what was happening. Hisoka let out a cry of pain and anger at the doctor. The green-eyed shinigami took defensive steps backwards and glared.  
  
"Hisoka! What's happening!? Is everything all right?" Tsuzuki called out from the window, with concern evident from his voice. "Muraki! What the hell are you up to? Stay away from him!"  
  
"Shut up! You don't have to act all protective... I'm not the one stuck in the window... Baka! I'm not a kid who needs your help all the time! I can take care of myself!" Hisoka shot out, glaring at his partner's ass still stuck at the window.  
  
"Hush now, both of you..." Muraki said, "I don't want to hurt either of you... That is not my intention..."  
  
Muraki approached Hisoka again but stopped a few steps away from him. "The injection will help you... be more... submissive to my suggestions..." Muraki explained. "Now, won't you come and have a drink with me?"  
  
Hisoka shouted out some expletive then lost his footing. Muraki caught him before he fell on the floor. Hisoka tried to put up a fight; he tried to get the doctor to let him go, but Muraki's right arm was wound around Hisokas waist to keep him from falling.  
  
"Let me go you monster! I'll shoot you right now..." Hisoka blurted out.  
  
Muraki let out a little laugh and said, "Shoot me with what? Your gun is on the floor. Don't you remember dropping it, boy? Calm down... I'm not going to hurt you..."  
  
Tsuzuki knew Muraki now had Hisoka in his hands. He had to do something; he had to help. In his haste of trying to free himself, the window squished him even more around his waist. Tsuzuki was already envoking a shikigami when he felt hands making their way around his waist. "What are you doing? Get your hands off me! What did you do to Hisoka? I swear Muraki, that if you hurt him, nothing would be able to save you from my wrath..."  
  
"Really? All I did was help him to the bed. You didn't want him to fall on the floor, did you?" Muraki asked as he tightened his grip on Tsuzuki's waist. "I was only trying to help... Now, my flawless beauty, will you consider staying for a while? Your partner is in no condition to move around... or fight..."   
  
Tsuzuki realized the danger they were in, but Muraki had all the cards. All he could do now was play along with Muraki and hopefully find a way to save his partner from the mess he had started.  
  
"Fine..." Tsuzuki drawled out. He was so worried about Hisoka that he didn't realize Muraki slowly pulling him out from the window and before he knew it, he was standing inside the room with Muraki, still holding him from behind. "I like the way you smell..." Muraki whispered in Tsuzuki's ear.  
  
Tsuzuki finally realized what was happening and jerked away from the silver-haired doctor. He then realized his mistake. Muraki was now sitting on the bed, with Hisoka sitting beside him and holding on to the wine. "No!" Tsuzuki shouted as he snatched away the drink from Hisoka's hand.  
  
"Hey! Get your own drink... Give that back..." Hisoka blurted out. Tsuzuki couldn't believe his ears. Hisoka never did drink, he can't hold alcohol.  
  
"What's wrong with you Hisoka? You know you can't drink... Don't do this... Get away from that kaibutsu..." Tsuzuki pleaded.  
  
Hisoka cracked a smile at his partner before resting his head on Muraki's shoulder. "I'm fine Tsuzuki... You can have that... I'm not that thirsty. Besides, i can share with Muraki-san here, ne?" Hisoka said with his eyes closed.  
  
"Of course..." Muraki said with a smile directed to Tsuzuki.  
  
"What have you done to him? Hisoka..." Tsuzuki muttered.  
  
"He didn't do much... he just poked me with a needle but I'm good. Nothing happened... Hey! I've got perfect vision!" Hisoka exclaimed, with a dreamy expression while examining his perfect hands.   
  
Tsuzuki stared at his partner. Hisoka didn't look like he was in any kind of pain. He did talk funny, but he looked... serene. He was acting like the teenager that he was, before he died and became a shinigami. Tsuzuki couldn't help but smile at his partner for a brief moment then he realized that Muraki had him. "What do you want?" Tsuzuki demanded.  
  
"Do you really need to take that tone with me? You're even more tense than your young partner here. Have a sip, as I said earlier, I didn't poison that..." Muraki explained.  
  
"Muraki, get your filthy hands off him..." Tsuzuki warned. Muraki cracked a devilish smile and raised his hands to show that he was no longer touching the boy. Hisoka looked asleep but Tsuzuki was not going to be careless and let his partner get hurt. He had to make sure that Hisoka was safe.  
  
"Let's go and talk downstairs. I've prepared something for you..." Muraki suggested. "We can leave your partner here to rest if you want to..."  
  
Hisoka's eyes flew open and threw a tantrum. "You're not leaving me here all alone in the dark! Tsuzuki-chan, don't you dare... You know that I need you to be with me all the time..." Hisoka stated.  
  
Tsuzuki looked stunned. Muraki raised an eyebrow and Hisoka looked like he would cry if Tsuzuki even thought about leaving him.  
  
"I hate it when you leave. I like it when you're near, though I always tell you to stay the hell away from me. I like it when your dragging me around too... your touch is just... magical...," Hisoka giggles, "I always want to be with you though I always tell you to leave me alone..." Hisoka continued. "Ne, Tsuzuki-chan... don't go..."  
  
Tsuzuki looked at his partner and decided he had to be careful more than ever to protect him. He would gladly die again for Hisoka, and Muraki can never hurt anyone that he cares for ever again. Not now, not ever.  
  
"All right Hisoka, but first, you need to get up and come to me..." Tsuzuki instructed.  
  
"No. Hisoka, it would be best if you went along downstairs and we'll follow you. I want to stay with Tsuzuki ..." Muraki suggested.  
  
"But..." Hisoka started, like a child trying to get what he wants.  
  
"No buts young man... move along and we'll be right behind you. Come along Tsuzuki..." Muraki explained.  
  
Hisoka stuck his tongue out and got up from the bed. He was little tipsy, so he kind of moved like a drunkard.  
  
Hisoka stepped out of the door, Tsuzuki following behind him. Before Tsuzuki could exit the door, Muraki blocks it with his arm, a sly grin painted on his face.   
  
Tsuzuki glares and ducks under Muraki's arm, then chases after Hisoka who was stumbling down the stairs.  
  
A loud thud.   
  
Hisoka stands up from the floor at the bottom of the steps and yells, "I'M OKAY!!!"  
  
Muraki follows with an amused smile, closing the door behind him. 


End file.
